Halley of the Wind
by KiriKuro
Summary: A spin off to Shadow Hearts, that takes place in America in 1916, Halley and Koudelka continue their search for Edward, with the help of the mysterious new character Lydia, they help exorcise ghosts and other super natural entities along their way.
1. Chapter 1 - Abandoned Mind

A young man with messy light brown hair wipes some sweat off his forehead as he looks up at the sky, he quickly puts his head down and inhales cheerfully, he looks down at his right hand where a orange golf cap resides, smiling at it widely as he sees it as a reminder of the strife he had managed to get through, he puts his hat back on slowly, making sure it's in just the right position, looking around him he sees a vast wilderness from a top of a small cliff, beneath him being a forest, a gust of wind whips around him as he puts his left hand over his head to keep his hat down, looking behind him he sees two very hungry looking dire wolves.  
"Okay, let's do this!" He says with a wide grin, one if the dire wolves jumps at him as he steps aside quickly drawing a crossbow from his satchel that hung off him and firing a bolt straight through the wolves neck sending it skidding off the cliff and into the forest below,  
Looking at the other wolf he puts his hands up, "C'mon! Let's go a round!" He says while noticing his crossbow is now unloaded, the wolf took its chance of him letting his guard down, he hastily snaps his attention back to the wolf and extends his hand out toward it as the wolf puts its mouth around his now outstretched hand and just before the wolf could chomp down on his arm an incredible force of wind tore through the inside of the wolf and out its back side, pushing it off his arm and back a couple of meters before it hit the floor oozing out blood.  
The young man grinned widely "ouch, that would've hurt!" he says while putting his hand into his pocket and pulls out an amulet, "This thing better be worth it." he says while holding it up to his face, "all right! Time to head off!" He says with a wide grin, he throws up the amulet and swipes at it to grab the pendant that hung of it, then ran forward and jumped off the cliff, he closes his eyes as he descends into the forest the force of the wind brushes the hat of his head the young man extends his hands as he opened his eyes, he then began slowing the speed of how he fell with sheer will power, he rustles through the leaves landing softly onto the ground, he put his hand on his hip and smiled as In front of him stood a shorter young woman with crimson hair, "Lydia." He says vaguely as his hat lands on his head.  
"Halley, stop wasting time, we have to go." She says while walking off.  
He adjusts his hat and grins "Yeah whatever! I thought I would be nice for the 'less important people!'" Halley yells, clearly mocking something she has said earlier while crossing his arms and sighing sarcastically, Lydia turns around to him looking him dead in the eyes with a piercing dark gaze "Halley!" She yells.  
Halley straightens his body and waves his hands in front of him "Okay, okay!" He says quickly as he catches up to her, as she had begun walking off on him.  
Halley catches up to Lydia and smiled widely at her "...What" She mumbles visually annoyed.  
He smiled even wider as he looked at her "Nothin'!" He says blatantly, Halley then decides to start running off on her "C'mon! I want to get to that lady quick!" He yells back her, Lydia just rolls her eyes as she starts walking faster.

Later the two arrive at a large broken building that appears to be abandoned there were cracks all over the walls, paint tearing off so you could see the bricks underneath and there was moss spiraling over the top of this disgusting mess with a sign out front which read "Georgetown Hotel"  
Lydia fidgets "... She lives here?" She asks noticeably uncomfortable.  
Halley pats her on the shoulder "Don't worry about it, I've seen worse, I'll keep ya safe!" He says while adjusting his hat Lydia just rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "What did I say?" Halley asks while walking in after her, "Old lady you still here?" Halley calls out as he and Lydia look around the hotel, there was no lighting and grass poked up through the floor boards as moss played against the walls, picture frames were tilted and the rooms were completely bare of furniture.  
Lydia looked around the house wide eyed "What happened here?" She asks with a gasp.  
Halley tilts his hat upward "The point of my job is to not ask questions" He says as he walks into the next room to see a set of stairs that were crawling with cracks and scratch marks up the wall, "Hey Lydia, this way" Halley calls out.  
"Why are we here exactly?" Lydia asks wanting to know why they are here.  
Halley scratches the back of his head "Well... I was asked to meet here by the lady" He says as he walks up the stairs the creaking could be heard throughout all the hotel, Halley presses his fingers against the scratch marks.  
"Well, I'm going to wait outside! scre-ew this!" Lydia yells with some emphasis on her words as she quickly turns around and walks out side.  
"... Well, you're loss!" Halley hesitantly yells back, He turns back around and continues up the stairs.  
Reaching the top of the stairs he looks around the room, it was a large empty dark room with a figure on the floor "... Lady? i got the amulet...?" Halley calls out to the figure and then the smell of rotted meat hits him, and he pulls back, "Oh yuck! that can't be the lady i was talking to this morning could it...?" Halley questions himself as he puts his hand over his nose to try block out the smell as he continues toward the figure.  
" _ **Keh keh keh**... Far from home aren't we? London yes...? **keh keh keh**_ " The figure calls back.  
Halley jumps back in shock "W-what!?" he yells in surprise.  
the figure slowly arises into a hunched forward position, Halley can see the figure better now, it was a short, black haired woman in which the hair covered her face, "You're not the woman i was talking to!" Halley shouts as he jumps back and draws a bolt for his crossbow which he drew with his right hand.  
" _ **RUUUAAAAH!**_ " The figure screams at him as the hair comes back from it's face revealing multiple bits of flesh sewn together, Halley paused momentarily in a confused daze, the small woman launches herself at him as he was in that daze.


	2. Chapter 2 - Exorcism

The lady threw herself at Halley as he snaps his attention back at her he dodges swiftly putting his arms up in front of him clutching his fists and his jaw, the lady continues to throw herself at him like a crazed rag doll, Halley leans back as hard as he could and watched her pass over him as he continued to position himself up-right she suddenly changed directions mid-flight to assault him, hitting Halley in the chest pushing him onto his back "urgh!" Halley shouts as his back hits the ground, The woman then hovered in the air momentarily as Halley struggles on the ground, Halley looked up at her "Grr... I'll get you!" He says though having the wind knocked out of him, an old woman enters the room from behind Halley with flesh torn from her face, "T-this was my doing..." The old woman exhaustedly answers, the hovering lady starts screaming " _ **Keh keh keh**_ , _so you live?_ " it pivots its head constantly and grins widely at the woman, showing the flesh on her face newly sewn was in fact a piece of the ladies face, Halley is dazed by the sight "What is happening?" He asks getting back onto his feet, the old woman falls to her knees and coughs up blood, "I-i... won't make it... quickly the amulet!" The old woman extends her hand toward Halley, Halley places the amulet into her hand the woman suddenly stops and stares at Halley, Halley looks up at it, it stares down at him "Man, she really is ugly..." he whispers as he hears the old lady murmuring something, the dark haired woman creature rushed Halley as he side stepped it with ease, Halley grips his fists knowing that if he messed up it could mean his life, the lady swoops at him but Halley jumps back dodging her move "How am i going to win, with the way this house is i'll tear it apart if I use my powers." Halley ponders to himself the old lady stops murmuring for a moment to answer Halley "Just keep it busy, i'm banishing it..." The old lady replies, Halley nods his head at her as he starts hovering off the ground for more mobility, the creature rushes at Halley, Halley grips its wrists and knees it in the stomach the creature unfazed by the attack headbutts Halley knocking him onto the ground. "Nngh.. yeah my bad." He says calmly as his hat falls onto the ground the lady continues to rush at Halley, Halley focuses his power into his fist and strikes the lady in the face with extreme speed he doesn't hesitate to focus the power into his other arm and quickly strikes it again "Get lost!" Halley screams as he clasps his hands together and hammer smashes with the power of wind in his stride he strikes down at her with the wind cutting through the building itself letting the breeze in, the creature lays idly on the broken floor, "haah... haah... I may have over extended myself..." Halley fell to his knees with a grin on his face, a grin that faded fast as the creature rose to its feet with a stagger "... _You_... _Think you won? **YOU THINK YOU WON!?**_ " The creature screams as Lydia runs into the room "oh i knew you would end up like this..." She says terrified, but steels herself, the creature dives at Halley with its hand extended trying to pierce him "...Lydia, watch this..." Halley says with a weak smirk, just before the creature could reach him Halley disappeared with a gust of wind and reappears behind the creature, "I've constantly underestimated your ability.. uh thing, but that won't happen anymore!" Halley announces though knowing his running on fumes, "Hey, Lydia can i get a hand?" She extends her hand infront of her and chants a few words in an other worldly direlect "Spirit of fire appear before me!" Lydia shouts as shots of flame flare around Lydia she is enveloped in fire "You may call me Elda!" The transformed Lydia shouts as she dashes at the creature in defense of Halley, the creature jumps away from Elda, "... _Fire_.." the creature whispered and grinned lightly which put Halley on edge, "Elda, be careful i don't know what it's planning" Halley called out as both the creature and Elda attacked each other, Elda dodges the creatures blow and smashes it with a rising uppercut toppling the creature onto the ground, the creature rises and attacks Elda, again Elda side kicks it away but it gets back up but this time the creature passed by Elda's attack and punched Elda in the face with all its force throwing Elda through the wall and out the building smashing onto the grass which now burns, "Grgh.. Lucky shot!" Elda shouts, the creature takes this chance to continue the finishing blow on Halley, she launches herself at him Halley sidesteps with ease the creature changes directions mid-flight to assault him but Halley jumps over the top of the creature "C'mon, hit me!" Halley taunts it as he raises from the ground and an onimous light emits from him "Air shot!" Halley announces as he formed a ball of wind into a bullet shape and fired it off at the creature who stood by idly, the air shot struck it in the head pushing it back onto the ground. "... _you_... _haven't won_... _no! I know your fate_..." the creature says as the old lady stands up firm with amulet raised into the sky "I banish you!" The old lady shouts with a bright light enveloping her as Halley stood in awe and shock "...my fate?" Halley says looking down at his hands, the light fades and the woman disappears with it the old woman falls to the floor face first Halley snaps out of his own mind and rushes over to her "Lady! Are you okay?" Halley asks visually worried Lydia walks over back to normal Halley holds her up "Lady!?" Halley shouts, the woman looks up at Halley with the light fading from her eyes "...Its seems like... my time here is over..." The woman says exasperating her last breaths, Halley panics "Lady! Hey stay with me! C'mon!" He shouts shaking her lifeless body Lydia puts her hand on his shoulder "She's gone" Lydia states plainly, Halley grits his teeth and places her on the ground carefully then stands up and looks at her "I only met her the other day, i didn't know her name, or what tie she had to this place" Halley says wincing, Lydia looks Halley in the eye "But we helped her achieve what she came to do." Lydia consoles putting her hand back on his shoulder, Halley smiles at her "Thanks, you can go on ahead... she deserves to have a grave dug for her" Halley states, Lydia turns to leave "You are too kind for this life you lead" she tells him before leaving Halley alone to his thoughts, he cringes lightly "please. I've seen worse" He says while picking up the old lady.


End file.
